


Adoration

by Mazuku



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki, Hand Jobs, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazuku/pseuds/Mazuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has spent most of his life being adored by other people. Adoration is nothing new for him. Nothing special. But he’s never been adored like this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration

Steve has spent most of his life being adored by other people. Usually for all the wrong reasons – usually for things that aren’t even true. He’s sat though interviews, given autographs, been given awards even. Adoration is nothing new for Steve. Nothing special. But he’s never been adored like this before.

Loki’s tongue traces up the line of his jugular, hot and flat, and Steve shudders. “So responsive, Captain.”

“Steve,” Steve replies breathlessly.

“Steve,” Loki agrees. His voice oozes satisfaction as his hands creep beneath the elastic of Steve’s waistband. “You’re shaking.” 

“Uh,” Steve manages. He hasn’t been able to give more than a one-word answer for some minutes now, and he still has most of his clothes on. Loki laughs softly, but there’s no malice in it. He sounds joyful, exultant. Happy. 

“Do you know, Steve, it’s rare to find a man whose nipples are so sensitive.” 

“Y-Yeah?” 

“Oh, yes.” Loki’s fingers comb gently through his pubic hair, down onto his cock. Steve shudders at the touch and throws his head back. “You are so handsome. So _good_.” 

So far Steve hasn’t managed to admit that he’s still a virgin, and he isn’t sure he’s going to get the chance if Loki keeps touching him like this. Still, he trusts him – trusts Loki, who’d have ever imagined – and he doesn’t want to stop, not now. Not when Loki’s fingers edge down further and further and fold into a loose circle around his cock, stroking gently. “Oh!” 

“Oh, yes Steve. Let me hear you. Don’t hold back.” Loki undulates his body like a cat, rubbing himself up against Steve’s side. “I could listen to you all night, but I think that might bore you a little.” He strokes faster and faster and Steve claws both hands down into the blanket for support. He knows he’s going to come. Soon. Embarrassingly soon. But there isn’t a damn thing he can do about it – Loki is curling his tongue around his ear, pressing against him, and the constant, divine pressure on his cock sends Steve over the edge in short order. 

“Oh God!” His hips jerk upwards, again and again. “Oh my God!”

“I would be your God, Steve,” Loki says playfully, tapering off his strokes and wiping his hand clean on the sheets. “If you always addressed me with such rapture.” 

Steve breathes. Collects himself. “I’m sorry,” He says at length. 

“Sorry? For what, _ástin mín_?”

“I…I’ve never done this before. I didn’t…I couldn’t hold on…” Steve’s chest heaves as he speaks. He can feel the sweat from his back soaking into the sheets underneath him. He hopes Loki isn’t going to laugh at him, turns his gaze to the side in case he does. 

“You should never be sorry for making such a beautiful face for me.” Loki’s lips nip briefly at Steve’s earlobe before leaving a trail of gentle kisses down his neck. “And it matters not how long you ‘hold on’ for. We still have plenty of the evening left, after all.” 

“You don’t…care?” 

“Should I? I want to watch you come undone, Steve, again and again. I want to hear those soft moans that tear out of your throat, I want to hear you gasp for breath. I want you, Steve Rogers, in every way, in every sense. I want everything.” Usually Steve would make some kind of joke about Loki liking the sound of his own voice, but he likes it too. It sends shivers through his insides, and even though he’s almost exhausted he can feel his cock stirring again. 

So can Loki. 

“Hmm, what is it that you want, Steve? Tell me.” 

“You,” Steve gasps. Feeling as if he has to substantiate that claim he rolls onto his side, grabbing Loki and dragging him closer. Loki pushes back against him and ends up climbing on top of him, straddling him and shoving their lips together for a passionate, fiery kiss. Steve has kissed before, but never like this – never anything as hot and dirty and wonderful as this. “Oh God, I want…I want…” 

“Let it never be said that I left you wanting, Steve. Now, would you like to fuck me, or would you like me to fuck you?” 

“I don’t know!” Steve gasps out, hands frozen in place on Loki’s hips. “I need…I just need to…oh God…” 

“I can feel your need, Steve. You do have a glorious cock, it has to be said.” Loki sits back, the bones of his backside hard against Steve’s stomach, and smiles. “You are big, _ástin mín_ , but I’ve never been one to shy away from a challenge. Do you have some oil?” 

Steve jerks his hand in the direction of the bedside cabinet. “Vaseline. Top drawer. Loki, are you…are you sure you…are you…” The words tumble out without really meaning anything, echoes of half-formed and frantic thoughts. His hips jerk up and strain to stay in the air as Loki slicks him up, and Steve all but screams when the god slides down onto him, taking him in by inches. 

“Oh God! Oh God! Loki!” There doesn’t seem to be enough breath left in Steve’s lungs any more. His chest heaves and his muscles quiver and he wonders if he might be dying. 

“You are so good, Steve,” Loki replies, his soft. “Look at you, virginal and blushing underneath me. I want to debauch you, I want to corrupt you, I want to hear you moaning with pleasure as I fuck myself against you.” As he speaks, he moves. Steady, up and down, slow, maddening. Steve jerks his hips up, his body desperate for more, and then Loki stops completely. 

“Loki!” He cries out, voice a desperate howl as Loki smiles down at him. 

“Yes, _ástin mín,_ say my name. Scream for me.” 

“Loki! L-Loki! Oh God please, I need, I need…” The coherent words stop abruptly as Loki slams their bodies together. The rush of sensation is so visceral and fierce that all Steve can do is groan loudly and grind his hips upwards in the hope of getting more of that wonderful friction against his cock. Loki gasps with pleasure so he does it again, and again. Loki moans and his fingers clamp down tightly on Steve’s thighs. 

“Yes, Steve, oh yes, fill me!” For the first time the god’s tone is uncontrolled and desperate and that’s almost more tantalising than him talking dirty. Steve ruts up into him once more and Loki lets out a strangled cry that echoes deep into Steve’s bones, firing him up in a way he’s never felt before. Aggressive want mixed with the tender desire for intimacy, adrenalin crackling and fizzing through his veins, heartbeat like a jackhammer in his chest and before he knows what he’s doing his hips are working, muscles clenching as he shoves himself up, hard, and back down again. He dimly registers pain as Loki’s nails dig into his flesh, but it seems inconsequential against the pleasure. He never knew his body could feel this way, never knew what a pale substitute masturbation really was compared to this, and it all builds up into a primal roar that rips out from between his teeth as he bucks up harder and harder in sheer desperation. 

“Yes Steve, let me hear you! Let me feel you!” 

“God, Loki!” Is all Steve can get out in return. 

“I would be your God, Steve!” Loki gasps back. “I would be your God forever if you promise to always fuck me like this!” 

It seems an unfairly high estimation of his skill as a lover, because everything Steve is doing is dictated by the burning need in his groin, the overarching desire to bury himself deeper and deeper. His hips work without any intervention from his brain, he moans without any conscious realisation of it, and when he comes it feels like nothing he has ever felt before, overwhelming and bright and blinding. White lights burst behind his eyes, his mouth sags open and then he’s aware of a hard body pressing up against his own, hands pawing at him. 

“I need you,” Loki declares. “Touch me!” Steve’s body is clumsy as he turns into Loki, fumbling for him, pulling him in close. They kiss again, and Loki nips at his lower lip with sharp teeth as he draws in his breath in a series of gasps. “Must I beg, Steve? Would it satisfy you if I pleaded with you for my release?” Without even waiting for a reply, Loki curls his body so that his lips brush Steve’s earlobe. “I implore you, Steven Rogers, to touch me.” His voice shakes, and Steve is lost. “I will debase myself in any way you wish if you will only give me this,” Loki continues. “I _beg_ you, _ástin mín_.” 

Steve hasn’t the coherence to tell Loki he isn’t teasing him – he’s just still working out what limbs go where. “Loki…” 

“Please, Steve,” Loki moans. Steve kisses him, runs a careful hand down Loki’s body until he finds his hip, squeezes. Loki arches into him, gasping into his mouth, and Steve is so out of breath, so exhausted, he can’t find a single word to say. He dips his hand between Loki’s legs, fingertips brushing against his balls, hand closing around the base of his cock. The Asgardian’s entire body arches up in response. “More!” He demands, voice a hoarse whisper. Steve obeys, does his best with shaking hands, and closes his eyes as Loki ruts against him and clutches at him and eventually shudders, stilling. He doesn’t cry out – it’s more of a slow exhale, tinged with a soft moan. “Steve,” He breathes, but Steve is so far past talking that his lips won’t even part in return. He’s so far past thinking that his eyes shutter closed and he relaxes his body, leaning against Loki as he feels his own pulse thudding in his ears, in his fingertips, everywhere. 

“Have I worn you out?” Loki sounds amused, but fond. He cards gentle fingers through Steve’s hair and nuzzles at him affectionately. “You are entirely too beautiful, Steve Rogers. Has anyone ever told you that?” 

“No?” Steve replies, thinking about it. Plenty of people have admired his physique, but no-one has ever called him beautiful before. He opens one eye, sees Loki’s soft smile, and opens the other one. 

“You're beautiful. Your cheeks are pink and your hair is ruffled.” 

“You ruffled it,” Steve points out. Loki’s smile curls up into a mischievous smirk. 

“And I also turned your cheeks pink, and you're still beautiful.” Loki sighs, stretches out, lays a possessive arm over Steve’s waist. “If only I could have such passion in my bed every night.” 

“Guess it would keep you out of trouble, right?” 

And like the wordsmith he is, Loki catches on to the subtle implication in an instant. “Oh, I would definitely be too exhausted to even think of causing trouble if I were always fucked so thoroughly.”

“So…for the good of the city, we need to do this again?”

Loki laughs. He has a nice laugh, clear and melodic. “And again, and again.” He smiles. “There are benefits to this ‘being good’ lark. I’m glad Thor eventually convinced me.” 

Steve smiles, catches Loki’s hand in his own and squeezes. “Me too,” He says. 

Loki closes his eyes and sighs softly. “Let’s sleep, _ástin mín_. You can continue rehabilitating me in the morning.” A pause. “Mm, preferably with your tongue.” 

Steve stiffens at the idea, nervous, but the fear is allayed when Loki grins and opens one eye. “I will, of course, teach you by example. I’m a silvertongue in more ways than one.” Steve laughs, but sleep is beckoning and he finds himself curling into Loki, head pillowed on the god’s arm as he yawns. 

“Night,” He manages. 

“Goodnight, you adorable creature. Sleep well.” 

For all he’s used to being adored, Steve has never been called adorable before. It’s different, and it’s nice. As he snuggles into Loki, as sleep pulls him down with gentle fingers, he smiles.


End file.
